The end of Russia
by Stillred
Summary: C'est la fin d'une des plus grandes puissances de la Guerre Froide. Russia doit payer le prix infligé aux perdants mais Lithuania et surtout Prussia ne semblent pas vouloir le laisser partir comme un voleur. Baiser d'adieu, les mots enfouis sont mit à nus. -Ruspru massivement, RusLi léger, T pour les sous-entendus, les thèmes et le bébé lemon-


**Titre:** _The End of URSS_

 **Auteur:** _Kizuya_

 **Contexte:** _Après la Guerre Froide_

 **Rating:** _T_

 **Thème:** _Adieux, résignation, condamnation, amour_

 **Paring:** _Russia x Lithuania légèrement mais surtout du Ruspru dans ce chapitre. D'autres ships viendront si il y a une suite. Mais it's a secret !_

 **Disclaimer:** _Malgré mon amour pour ces petites Nations, Hidekaz Himaruya est toujours l'heureux propriétaire ! Mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !_

 **Note de l'auteur:** _Je vous conseille de lire ce texte en écoutant Ameno de ERA car elle approfondit l'ambiance je trouve ~ n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review après vôtre lecture, surtout si vous voulez une suite ^^_

 _En espérant que ce texte vous plaira et saura vous toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu !_

* * *

 _Russia_

 _Russia_

 _Russia_

 _Are you out of your mind ?_

 _ **You've lost every time.**_

Pour une fois, Alfred avait raison. Aujourd'hui il avait bel et bien perdu, son Empire, l'URSS s'effondrerait en ce triste jour.

Mais cela n'affectera personne, ils étaient tous du côté de America de toute manière. Aussi bien Arthur et France avec qui il s'était battu face au Nazisme envahissant. Tous lui avaient tourné le dos depuis 1947… Pourquoi ? La raison est évidente: communisme. Qui voulait prendre le risque que celui-ci les gagne comme il avait eu Russia et avait faillit s'emparer de Germany ? Personne. Ils étaient bien plus heureux capitalistes. Mais ça, encore, Russia s'en fichait, il aurait pu continuer d'être ami avec eux malgré les différences politiques. Enfin... Il aurait du s'y attendre, à cette triste fin depuis les accords de Minsk signés le 8 décembre et les accords d'Alma-Ata signés le 21 novembre, la même année 1991. Ils sonnaient beaucoup trop la chute, l'effondrement, la disparition. Mais Ivan pensa que le pire fut l'ignorance du dirigeant de Francis qui avait laissé le sien seul dans l'ombre d'un pays qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Foutu Mitterand... Foutu Francis... Il aurait du les envoyer au goulag pour la peine. Ho oui ! Et le visage du géant des neiges se darda d'un sourire terrifiant avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque indifférent.

Lithuania le regardait attentivement pendant ce temps. Ivan qui était habituellement si fièrement assit derrière son bureau, le voici désormais avachi, la tête entre ses mains, regardant sa lettre de son gouverneur sans vraiment le faire. Gorbatchev cessait cette folie qu'était la Guerre Froide, il mettait fin aux tensions entre USA et URSS sans savoir qu'il condamnait à mort ce dernier. L'incarnation de son propre pays.

\- Alors c'est vraiment fini ?

Ivan détourna le regard de cette lettre, cette invitation à mourir qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur pour regarder son ancien allié, ancien conseillé. Il garda le silence en se levant de sa chaise et s'avança vers Lithuania qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Passe le bonjour à Feliks de ma part.

La Nation baissa la tête tout en promettant qu'il le ferait. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qui allait arriver à Ivan, à _ce_ Ivan. Il avait beau avoir eu de nombreux différents, cela lui faisait mal au cœur que de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Ils avaient été un long temps alliés après tout, amis de longue date. Il s'était attaché à ce Russia solide comme un roc, inébranlable avec toujours un coup d'avance. Celui qui avait rabattu le clapet de Ludwig en 1941 à Stalingrad, sonnant sa vengeance et le tournant de la guerre. Ce Russia qui avait gagné la guerre de l'espace contre Alfred, qui avait éliminé son cher Kennedy. Celui qui avait mit dans son camp quasiment toute l'Allemagne, la Chine et le Vietnam. Ce Ivan fort…

Lithuania soupira. Il savait que la Nation de l'Hiver renaîtrait de ses cendres mais elle n'aura sûrement plus rien à voir avec celle qu'elle était par le passé. Et cela l'attrista bien qu'il soit trop sérieux pour l'admettre.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi tu sais…

Lithuania releva les yeux vers Ivan qui s'était positionné juste devant lui.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- ….

\- Ivan répond à ma question.

Mais le Russe garda un visage fermé et ses lèvres closes. Il ne fit que fixer Toris de ses prunelles améthystes embué d'un rouge sanglant. Des yeux qui perdraient sûrement leur éclat rouge à sa mort. Il semblait résigner et ça ne plu guère au brun qui se prépara à répliquer.

Mais jamais il ne le put.

Des lèvres sur les siennes l'avaient bloquées dans son élan.

Il écarquilla en s'en rendant compte mais ne repoussa pas son allié bien qu'il détesta ce baiser. Non parce que Ivan l'embrassait, ce n'était pas la première fois mais plutôt parce que ce baiser avait un horrible goût de fin. Insupportable…

Ivan rompit le baiser peu après sans l'avoir approfondi avant de lancer un dernier pâle sourire à son ami. C'était la première fois que Toris voyait ce dernier. Un réel sourire, pas un de ses faux innocents ou de ses exécrables tordus, un vrai sourire plein de douceur, de vie... Ironique quand on pensait qu'il allait mourir... Ivan ne se révélait donc que à la fin ? Le brun le détesta pour cela car maintenant, grâce à ce mouvement de lèvres délicat, il aimait ce russe, il l'avait touché en plus cœur. Au dernier moment, il s'attachait. Insupportable...

\- Adieu Toris. Adieu Lithuania.

Sur ses mots, il dépassa le brun et quitta la pièce d'un pas solennel pendant que l'autre écarquilla les yeux, se retourna pour ne constater que le vide. Parti...

\- Je n'oublierai pas celui que tu étais Ivan…

Ce dernier s'avançait dans les couloirs sombres de sa demeure et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Nathalia. Il n'entendit que de longs sanglots émanant de la pièce et décida de ne pas y entrer, ne voulant pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquée pour sa petite sœur. Alors il reprit sa route et parvint dans le salon où se trouvait un homme nerveux. Celui-ci ne cessait de faire les cents pas, faisant résonner les talonnettes de ses bottes noires sur le marbre de la demeure. Il ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant des pas, si singuliers, si familiers qu'il sut qui venait là. Il tourna la tête, braquant ses prunelles à mi-chemin entre l'améthyste et le rubis vers le russe qui qui se stoppa à l'entrée, fixant ce lion en cage.

\- C'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais si t'allais te barrer en douce ou si tu allais avoir le courage d'affronter mon awesome personne.

\- Je ne serais pas parti sans te voir.

Gilbert décrocha son regard pour clore ses yeux cernés. Il prit une inspiration avant de murmurer:

\- Alors ce dont se vante Estonia et Latvia est vrai... Je pensais que tu nierais ou me rirait au nez... J'aurais préféré tiens.

\- Si tu parles de ma chute, tout est vrai.

\- Alors tu vas mourir... J'ai du mal à y croire. Qu'en penses-tu, Ivan ? As-tu peur de mourir ?

Ce dernier frissonna en entendant son prénom d'humain. C'était bien la première fois que le prussien avait l'audace de faire une telle chose. Mais ce soir était spécial. Il était plus intime, plus doux, plus humain et moins tendu, malgré que ce soit le dernier.

\- Et... Sois sincère Ivan, maintenant plus que jamais. Plus de façade. Je veux te voir toi.

\- Non Gilbert. Ce que tu verras aujourd'hui sont les dernières traces de l'URSS. L'Empire érigé par Staline en 1917.

Et ce regard mixte se darda à nouveau sur le russe qui pour une fois, n'affichait pas son masque horriblement innocent. Il laissait paraitre toute sa colère et sa tristesse, sa peine et sa rancœur, ce qui eut le don de secouer le blandin. Jamais il n'avait vu sur lui des émotions si fortes, pas même lorsque America ou lui-même le plongeait dans une colère noire. Même lors de leur combat à Stalingrad il n'avait pas vu ça.

\- Oui... Oui... Tu peux dire adieu au Ivan que tu connais. Da, da, da. Tu peux oublier ce fier russe qui se battait corps et âmes pour son pays. Celui qui fut avec Ludwig comme avec les Alliés. Celui qui redressa Chine de l'attaque de Japon. Celui qui fut le grand rival de l'Alfred. Celui qui t'a séparé de ton frère, fait prisonnier, rabaisser plus bas que terre, qui t'a aimé plus que toi-même tu ne t'aimes ! Celui qui...

\- Tais-toi et laisse le passé où il est ! Ce n'est pas ça que j'veux entendre !

Et des larmes jaillirent et se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches comme la neige sous le regard surpris du colosse. Gilbert pleurait ? Ce fier bonhomme, criard et toujours à frimer était entrain... de pleurer ? Russia n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais son cœur reçut comme un doux baume. Il pleurait pour lui, c'est qu'il devait donc l'aimer... Enfin, après tant de tendresse donnée, de caresses, de baisers et de mots doux, le géant obtenait plus que l'espoir ou le doute que ce soit réciproque, la démonstration. Ce fut un intense bonheur malgré la tristesse des larmes et l'ironie de la situation.

\- Tu pleures pour moi ?

Il eut pourtant le besoin de le demander à voix haute. Gilbert se mordit la lèvre avant de les essayer rageusement tout en s'exclamant.

\- Évidemment idiot !

Le sourire aux lèvres, sur un petit nuage, Ivan s'approcha de son amant et les prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas nié, il ne le repoussait pas. Le bonheur. Le russe logea son visage dans le cou de l'autre pour sentir son odeur tout en le serrant fort tandis qu'il reçut la même étreinte en retour. Et ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes avant que la voix criarde de Gilbert ne perce la sphère, ce petit cocon dans lequel ils s'était enfermés tout les deux.

\- Tu vas accepter ton sort sans un mot ?

Le regard du plus grand se fit plus sombre, exactement comme le jour où il eut apprit la trahison de Ludwig. Gorbatchev l'avait déjà abandonné en démissionnant, beaucoup d'autres aussi. Il était seul avec ses plaies ignobles qui ne se refermeraient pas, sans personne pour les panser. Il fallait qu'il laisse sa place à un nouveau Ivan… Tout ce que pouvait donc faire l'URSS était de mourir dignement face à Alfred pour s'honorer lui-même. Mais dans un sens, il ne mourra car tout ceux l'ayant connu conserveraient un souvenir de ce qu'il fut, une part de la puissante URSS dont le communiste effraya de nombreuses nations comme la peste effraye les rats. Devant le silence de son amant, Gilbert se décolla doucement de lui et attrapa fermement son visage entre ses mains pâles, habituellement gantées pour le forcer à le regarder. Les prunelles brillantes de larmes rencontrèrent celle ternes avant qu'il ne se hisse pour l'embrasser. Mais une main sur sa bouche l'arrêta.

\- Il vaut mieux pas mon tendre… Les baisers d'adieux sont la pire des…

\- Fais ta tête de mule ou je ne sais quoi. Profite de mon awesome baiser.

Un ordre pour cacher le désespoir et le besoin intense de l'avoir, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa chaleur, la force de sa langue, sa salive emplie d'effluves de vodka, en gros tout ce qui rendaient ses baisers uniques et inoubliables.

Le voulant tout autant au fond, Ivan retira doucement sa main et combla lui-même le vide qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant de se dévorer. Chacune voulant imprimer les autres sur elles, elles bataillèrent avec force avant de s'écarter pour laisser les langues faire la mêmes choses. Ce ballet bestial voire désespéré mais si amoureux se répéta encore et encore. Leur passion fiévreuse les conduit jusqu'au lit où leurs ébats durèrent jusqu'au petit matin. Jusqu'à ce que Gilbert n'en puisse plus, que son cou soit marqué des dents et de la salive du condamné. Ce dernier avait laissé ses marques sur son petit favori. Personne n'y toucherait désormais, il savait. Gilbert lui serait fidèle et peut-être même que son prochain reprendrait cette relation malgré l'amnésie, cet amour qui était né durant leur enfance, sur ce lac gelé, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ivan caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux blancs mais qui tiraient sur le gris, imprima dans son esprit la position étoile de mer qu'il aimait prendre en dormant, ses muscles qui prouvaient son passé guerrier et son visage pâle. Puis il caressa cette peau tant baisée avant de laisser une bise sur son front délicat. Ce qui ravageait son cœur de glace n'était finalement pas la peur mais d'abandonner là son amant, après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il savait qu'à sa renaissance il aurait oublié ses sentiments pour lui et ça lui faisait mal. Serrant l'emplacement de son cœur, il quitta les draps chauds et moites pour aller se doucher et enfiler son bel uniforme sombre et son éternelle écharpe rouge au couleur de son pays. Dignement, il quitta son manoir pour se rendre sur le lieu de son départ.

Nous étions le 26 Décembre 1991 et dans quelques heures, Ivan disparaîtrait avec l'URSS.

* * *

 _Dans ses_ _Mémoires_ _, Gorbatchev écrit amèrement: «De_ _Foros_ _[en Crimée, où il est retenu], j'ai eu une conversation avec le président Bush. François Mitterrand devait m'appeler, il ne l'a pas fait.»_ _Gorbatchev a quitté son poste de président et à laisser le Soviet Supreme dissoudre l'URSS, ce qui mit fin à la Guerre Froide par la même_ _occasion._


End file.
